


Swesson Love Week 2016: Day Five

by Biancachu



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone’s leaving post-it notes with cheesy pick up lines in my desk everyday”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swesson Love Week 2016: Day Five

While rubbing his eyes, Sam made his way back to his desk. This was so not his day. Someone had bumped him on the way to work, and he’d spilled his coffee all over himself, he’d been late, and he’d forgotten his lunch at his ratty apartment. Something bright caught his eye. A pink post-it note was on his computer. _“Something's wrong with my eyes, because I can't take them off you_ ," was scrawled on it. Sam chuckled at it.

The next day, it was, _“Are you a 90 degrees angle cause you are looking just right.”_

 

After that, it was, _“Baby, you’re as hot as the bottom of my laptop.”_

And so for the next two weeks, Sam would get a cute pick up line that never failed to make him laugh. Today’s was _“Are you Google? Because you’re everything I’m looking for_ ,” along with a meeting time and place. He already had a clue about who it was, and he hoped he was right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was at the meeting place with the post-it note in his hands when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sam turned around and grinned at the sight that greeted him. It was his boyfriend, Dean, holding two cups of hot chocolate.

“What, were texts not enough for you?” Sam said as Dean handed him his hot chocolate.

“I was just in the mood for some romance. Don’t get used to it,” Dean told him.

Sam didn’t tell Dean how much he’d enjoyed those post-it notes, but guessed, from the knowing smile Dean had on, that Dean already knew.


End file.
